


Loud musings

by Rajlez



Series: Dragon Queen tales [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And Regina is a ray of sunsine, At least through Mal's eyes, F/F, Fluff, If you read it, Mal is a sappy dragon in love, and perfect, so much, you will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajlez/pseuds/Rajlez
Summary: EF before the curse, probably AU.I can't say too much or I'll give the plot away. Basically Regina comes with unexpected visit and they decide to visit one place, trip ends with a twist.One-shot. Fluffy, after writing that my teeth hurt.





	Loud musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofcrownsandcrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcrownsandcrows/gifts).



> As I said I can't tell you too much or I'm going to give everything away... read and enjoy.
> 
> I don't own OUaT (sadly), all mistakes are mine.

It is a warm and sunny day in Enchanted Forest, a day that Maleficent would hate and be fed up with seven months ago. She wouldn't understand how world could be so happy, there is no better word to describe that weather, when she was so miserable.

But it was seven months ago, seven wonderful months ago when she met, or rather, was found by her little queen and her pathetic fireballs, hope speeches, even if they were about revenge, and refusal to leave, to surrender. She never said it loudly, but the little queen impressed her that day. She did not only opened gates to free dragon and let it fly, but she also opened doors to Mal's heart. Something she never believed someone would be able to do... not after Briar Rose.

But she did, she filled that cold, dark and exhausted heart of old dragon with love and life. She now has something to look to, to wait fo-

"Maleficent! Are you here?" - Maleficent eyes widened and heart fluttered at sound of that voice, 'Regina? What is she doing here today?', they weren't supposed to meet for few days more, she can't help the shiver she feels at mere thought of meeting her, but when she is here, now, unexpected? There is even less things she can do to stop herself from running to Regina. - "Mal! Where are you?" - and that nickname Regina has given her, if anyone else would dare to THINK they could call her that she would have burned them in seconds, but... when it comes from Regina's lips... it sounds good, so good. When she heard it for the first time she was surprised, but quickly get used to that, after realization that her queen has to feel comfortable and safe enough with her to give her a nickname. Like a real dragon she hoards it, like a treasure it is, her own personal treasures, little things that Regina does or doesn't, says or shows, emanating this purity, that only she can have, even with so much darkness surrounding her. - "There you are, why haven't you said anything?" - Regina asks, smiling at her, with that smile Maleficent can't imagine being tired of seeing.

"I'm sorry dear, I've been deep in thoughts." - she responds, with a smile of her own, it can't match Regina's, it never can.

Regina comes closer and stands beside Maleficent at the balcony, it gives a wonderful view of the valley, she grips the railing - "Is everything alright?"

The question leaves Maleficent dumbfounded, resulting in her turning to Regina, so far they stood side by side, but now she faces Regina, who looks at the horizon. Her long brown hair fixed into complicated braid, she wears brown leather pants, traveling boots, brown red corset and coat on white linen shirt. Furrowing her brows she asks - "Why would anything be wrong Regina?" - she uses every opportunity she gets to say her queen's name - "I should be one asking that question." - Maleficent lays hand on Regina's right shoulder delicately - "Is everything alright dear?" - around Regina, when they are alone, she doesn't care about sounding weak nor about her voice being filled with concern, or any other emotion.

"Yes, everything is as good as it could be. I was asking because it is not like you to not respond when I'm calling you, then you say you've been deep in thoughts... I worry about you." - saying that she turns to face Maleficent, who thinks 'One more treasure to collection.'

Maleficent trails her hand down Regina's arm and entwines their fingers together - "You needn't worry about me my queen. Those were pleasant thoughts."

Regina smiles at her again - "Good."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you here... but we weren't supposed to meet for few days more..." - she doesn't know if her eyes play tricks on her, but she can swear there is a slight blush coloring her queen's cheeks, a truly mesmerizing sight for Maleficent.

"I know, but King and Snow White left earlier and I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to see you, I'm sorry... I'm disturbing you? Stupid question, of course I am, I'm sorry I will leave and come back in few days, when we were supposed to meet." - with that she tries to leave but Mal's grip on her wrist is firm, it doesn't hurt her, Maleficent would rather die than hurt her, but it keeps her from running. At first Regina's rambling was adorable, but once she started to apologise for disturbing her, she tried to get queen's attention, but she was, and still is, keeping her eyes down, on her boots.

"Disturbing me? What are you talking about Regina? You're always, ALWAYS welcome in my home. I thought you know that. I'm just simply surprised to see you today." - she sighs, Regina is still not looking at her. Maleficent rises her head, placing two fingers under her chin - "Surprised , but much more happy my queen." - she smiles at Regina's blush arriving again - "Is there something you'd like to do?"

"No, I just wanted to see you." - she blushes even more and it brings Maleficent satisfaction that she is able to make her blush.

"Very well, then I know a place where we can go." - Mal lets go of Regina's chin, who with her head tilted to the right slightly and confusion written all over her face looks just so adorable that Maleficent wants to kiss her. She can't though, as they are just friends.

"Go? I thought we will stay here."

"We can come back any time, all you have to do is ask" - she traces fingers of her right hand on Regina's cheek - "But I guarantee you will love this place."

"Very well. Lead the way!" - Regina nods enthusiastically and then shows Mal delicately and playfully in direction of railing.

"As you wish." - with those words she transforms into dragon, scoops Regina and flies away from the fortress.

DQ

Less than fifteen minutes later Maleficent lands, then transforms into human, on big field filled with green grass and wildflowers, not far, in front of them is small lake with crystal clear water.

"This place is beautiful. How you found it?"

Maleficent smiles, her queen's eyes are opened widely, trying to take everything in. - "By accident, I were flying by, coming back from hunt and noticed this place. After inspecting it I knew I'd have to come back with you."

Regina throws her hands around Mal's neck and brings her down, closer, then kisses her cheek - "Thank you, this place is wonderful!" - then lets go and turns around to inspect the field herself.

In meanwhile Mal looks after Regina, taken-aback, the kiss, even on the cheek is not something she've seen coming, but it spread unbelievable warmness thorough her body. She can't believe it, she behaves like a teenager when it comes to Regina and her affection. Maleficent can't do anything else but shake head and chuckle at her response.

"Mal come here! Quickly!" - there is urgency and fear in Regina's voice, it makes Mal teleport faster than she ever had before.

"What? What happened?"

"You have to help him." - him, meaning small black unicorn, laying on his left side as right has a big wound that keeps bleeding, by color of blood and amount of it she knows there is nothing she can do, after all healing was never her strong point, how she wish she could change that, even if only to see her queen's smile.

Looking down at hands she says - "I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do."

"Mal..." - she looks up, meeting pleading in Regina's eyes and quickly looks down again.

"I can't."

In seconds pleading disappears from Regina's eyes, only to be replaced by determination. She places her hands above the wound and starts using magic.

"Regina... what are you... you can't! We haven't practiced it yet! You can die! Stop ot right now!" - Maleficent is terrified now, she can't just break the spell because it would hurt or even kill Regina, that's how healing magic works, takes a lot of user energy to fix the wound, without giving the guarantee that it will work. Also only the caster of spell can break it and stop. - "Please..."

Drops of sweat show on Regina's forehead, but she continues - "No, I can save him." - it makes Mal clench her jaw, if something happens to the queen, she will never forgive herself.

Soon everything is over, wound is healed and unicorn licks Regina's hand, no he doesn't lick her hand, he eats an apple that Regina summoned and holds to him. She did it, she really did it! Maleficent doesn't know if she is more surprised, proud or worried, yes, still worried. After a while she comes to conclusion that she would have seen that coming. Who else could have saved that little boy if not Regina? Amazing, absolutely wonderful Regina? Because if she can save a dragon there is no way that she couldn't be able to save unicorn. Her beautiful queen, the woman she loves, the-

Suddenly there are lips on hers, hands in her hair, grasping and pulling closer. She doesn't know what is happening. Regina is kissing her? Could that be possible? Air that surrounds her, them, is filled with Regina's scent, 'So it's real and not some sort of dream?', she doesn't know, she just kisses back as passionately as she can, moving arms around Regina waist and bringing her closer, as close as it is possible, trying to convey all of her feelings into the kiss.

After some time they part but stay close, hugging. They start speaking at the same time.

"Wha-"

"I love you too Mal." - Regina smiles, the biggest amd most beautiful smile that Mal had seen so far.

She smiles too, unbelieving in what happened and in what she've heard, being able to just repeat - "What?"

Regina chuckles and moves hand to Mal's shoulder, massaging it - "I... said... that... I... love... you... too..." - every word is separated by quick peck to the lips.

Realization hits Maleficent - "I said it out loud?" - she couldn't be happier, something she wanted and wished for those last seven months becomes reality.

"Yes, yes you did. And I am thankful for that." - she plays with Maleficent's strand of hair.

"Me too." - she looks her queen into eyes, who smiles hearing her next words - "I love you Regina."

"I love you too Maleficent"

And they kiss again, again and again, with accompaniment of unicorn munching apples and trotting around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely blame ofcrownsandcrows for that one. This wouldn't leave my mind and I had to write it! It's 2 am and I have to get up in 5 hours! I want to sleep! But nooo I had to finish this story first!
> 
> So... I guess it's for you for bearing with me and my teasing ;)
> 
> Ehhhhh
> 
> At least I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a nice day or/and night everyone!


End file.
